The lost child of the Kami
by CrystalRaptor
Summary: Kagome was never a human like she thought and when her father unlocks who and what she really is she is sent on a new journey where the stakes are that much higher and the reward that much greater. Armed with a unknown amount of power and powerful unexpected new friends her and her group are in for a wild ride. Harem/oc char/lemon don't like don't read. Crossover later, On Hitutis
1. Chapter 1

_**The lost child of the kami.**_

Prologue

A man with jet black hair and stunning emerald eyes paced back and forth outside of the birth room as another scream from his mother echoed into the air he froze and growled low, it made the servants even more nervous and one bravely said "Raijin-sama sir…"  
>He turned and glared at her the air around him sparking he growled and said "You know just how important this child will be she will represent us among the lowlifes" he waved his hand to the other gods and goddesses in the room and said "We've put to much work into this as it is and we can't do it again in time for what's to come…" he sighed "For the first time we will all agree on something we will have a daughter" his eyes softened at the thought Fujin the wind god said softly "We will have to part with her and miss her young years though"<br>Raijins eye's narrowed and he said "After she is done we can get to know her after all she'll be all ours"  
>The others smiled but darkened as Raijin said "I just wish she didn't have to go through such terror in her young years, I was thinking of sealing her powers until it is needed with us to teach her how to use her powers as fast as we can, and as much as I hate it she'll need power to match hers she'll need a mate.."<br>Fujin frowned "She would need several if she were to be balanced out, and knowing what she'll be able to do she'll just grow in power so the number will be increased as it goes so why don't we just add her to be when a male is at enough power they will be added as a soul mate"  
>Raijin said darkly "They have to pass through us first"<br>The other men nodded and the women rolled their eyes but agreed with them. They planned on at least to give her the best men they could find for her it was the least they could do and the only thing they could do for her. She would be constantly in danger and they wanted her to be safe or as safe as they can put her in short of them being there themselves.  
>One of them said "Four I think we should begin with four for her that should get her ready in the first world and time period she needs to fix up."<br>They all nodded agreeing with it and thought about other things. They had talked with the baby mind to mind and had gotten her familiar with each of their auras but Raijin and Fujin had become even more attached to her the former had spent every moment available he had and help her powers be tamed Fujin looked thoughtful and said  
>"Raijin we share and use each other's power, why don't you stay with her. I wouldn't have a problem taking your job for a while at long as you give me lots of updates"<br>"Wouldn't that set of the balance even more?" Raijin asked  
>"No I don't think so, you would just have to return every so often and pump me up"<br>Raijins face lit up and he said "Thank you I'll make sure to keep you updated constantly"  
>One goddess muttered "You better I want to see all the cute stuff she does and…"<br>She was caught off as anther scream of pain cried out and was joined by another cry, the room froze before one of the goddesses in the birth room called out "You can come on in now everyone Kagome is healthy"  
>Raijin near about crashed into the room followed closely by the others, there in a bed lay a woman with red eyes and brown hair holding a small bundle. Izanami smiled tears in her eyes and said "We did it our little one is here"<br>Raijin was handed the small bundle and as he looked down at the baby his pride swelled tenfold, tears also at his eyes she had his hair and stunning blue eyes, she looked at him and her crying stopped he felt her testing his aura attentively and he was stunned when she smiled giggling at him he beamed at the others Fujin asked "Can I hold her brother or will I have to steal her?" he teased. Raijin handed her to him and she smiled and giggled Fujins' eyes softened as he reached out to stroke her cheek, she caught hold of one of his fingers holding it tightly. Reluctantly he handed her to another and she started to wail and she teleported back into Raijins arms he laughed at her antics,  
>"That's my girl"<br>They all shared smiles knowing why she did such a thing, Fujin smiled faltered before saying "It's time you can only teach her when she falls through the well and at the proper time ok"  
>Raijin grumbled "I won't let her die"<br>Fujin smirked "Nether will I we are her father's we have our right to protect her as much as we can, remember you need to wait for two years after she falls down the well before we can unlock her powers and teach her"

Raijin nodded "I'm grateful for the time granted"  
>He looked down "Kagome will represent not only us but of all of power and demons, see already she has sharp little fangs and claws she's going to be quite the handful when she's older and I'll be there every step of the way." He looked up eyes shinning "We all will see our lost child grow but unable to do anything"<br>Fujin said "Bend the rules as much as you can and spoil her rotten"  
>Raijin smirked "I plan on it, I already have a human family in mind for her, they will do just fine"<p>

_**Six years later**_

Kagome was six years old and was in near tears as she saw her father his black hair and green eyes came up the stairs, he looked up sharply at her and said "Why are you crying love?"  
>She rushed into his arms and sobbed out "Everyone at school called me a crybaby"<br>"Why did they do that?"  
>"One boy named Hojo ripped my panting that I worked so hard on"<br>"The one of us?"  
>He felt her nod and the air around him was electrified and thunder boomed in the distance he was snapped out of his rage when Kagome said "Daddy am I a bad person, even the teachers laughed at me, they never help me when I ask them to"<br>He thrummed in his chest the trick worked and she calmed down immediately she clutched at his clothes and he said "Kagome you are the best person I know and there is nothing about you that's bad and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"  
>She smiled cheered up and no longer upset at "I love you daddy you're the best!"<br>He smirked and said "I love you to and I try little one, now I need to talk to the school tomorrow so I'll stop by and talk to your class and your school"  
>She giggled and looked up at him seriously "You'll always protect me right Daddy"<br>His eyes narrowed and he said "Always… as much as I can little one"  
>She smiled and shocked him by saying "Dad I want a boyfriend"<br>He said a little darkly "Why?"  
>"I if I have a boyfriend I get even more cuddles"<br>He said "You can't have boyfriend till your fifteen at least I'll give you as many cuddles as you want in the meantime"  
>She started giggling and said "Mamas right"<br>"About what?"  
>"If I want a boyfriend you'll do anything to stop it"<br>He chuckled and glared at the said women who smirked at him, he said "Kagome If you give me a kiss I'll get you ice cream"  
>Kagomes eyes widened and she grinned she gave him a kiss before scampering off saying "I'll set up your bath just the way you like it!"<br>He groaned his perfect baths was something he had chanced upon she offered to ready the bath for him, he had chuckled and let her do it and when he came in a few minutes later and the temperature was to his astonishment perfect to what he liked and then he knew why Kagomes 'mom' loved it when she readied the bath. He smiled he had a few more years before… he was cut off in his thought when Kagomes 'mama' came up to him saying  
>"I'm pregnant with my boyfriends child I thought you might want to know that after all will affect Kagome"<br>He nodded "I knew from that glow of yours"  
>He refused to say anything else he rarely talk with the woman and they kept it that way, to only talk if Kagome was involved. He turned around his cell phone out and dialed the school and said in a dark voice<br>"Why is it that Kagome came to me in tears?"  
>The teacher cursed and said "The little… she came home crying?"<br>"She told me you saw and did nothing and even laughed and never help her when asked"  
>"I never…"<br>"You did nothing to protect my little girl you rotten little bitch! you know what happens now… don't you?"  
>"Please sir…"<br>He cut her off "This was the third time this was your last chance count yourself lucky that I gave you that many chances I'll have you know that you owe your life to Kagome or you'd be experiencing a very painful death"  
>"I understand sir"<br>He hung up and sent a flick of power out and the school was gone nothing but ash remained of what once was. He smiled evilly and set off returning with him a small red jewel he looked down on it and sighed not quite liking what he had to tell her even if it was years away. He looked up as Kagome squealed and ran outside and looked up at him eyes pleading "Where do babys come from and how are they made?"  
>Speechless he looked at the now evilly grinning woman and glared at her he said<br>"I'll tell you when your older"  
>"Why I'm a big girl I can handle it"<br>Neverous he said "I'll tell you in a few years ok"  
>She narrowed her eyes at him "You promise?"<br>"I promise little one"  
>She sighed out a fine and ran off to play some more.<br>He smiled he still had a few more years with her before she would travel down the well he knew not of how she would be treated but hoped that she would be treated kindly. He hated that fact that he couldn't tell her very much but he would bend the rules as much as he could for her.

(I edited this chapter first one down four more to go!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed and I lost the data so I had to retype it. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters my Oc people will come in the next chapter witch will come soon.)

_**Eight years later**_

She sighed and looked at the person standing before her she said "Aniki I need to go to my time"  
>"This one can't protect you there Imouto"<br>Her gaze softened at his words and she sighed thinking back  
>*Flashback*<br>_She had been in the feudal area for about a year when Sesshomaru walked up to their group, Inuyasha had his sword already out, she sighed tried to saying something only to have Inuyasha in her face yelling at her "Don't you dare try and…"__  
><em>"SIT"<em>  
><em>Fed up with him she yelled "SIT, do you ever think about anything? SIT for all you know he could maybe want to SIT down and talk with us? SIT he never has his blade out SIT and you always charge out never ever finding out why he's even there in the first place SIT"<em>  
><em>She heard him mumble out "He wants to kill me why else?"<em>  
><em>"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! If he truly wanted to kill you, you'd be dead! He could easily have waited to find out about your human night, or when you were just a child he could have hunted you down and killed you then! He's had every chance in the world and your. not. dead! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"<em>  
><em>She sighed caching her breath, and stared at the fifty foot deep crater Inuyasha was in. She sighed and turned to the chuckling demon known as Sesshomaru, she smiled saying "Sorry about him he never learns"<em>  
><em>He nodded "This one noticed and has come to ask you about joining this ones pack. This one hates to say it but this one needs help as you are centered around this mess, this one thought to strengthen this one pack with a powerful alpha female, your friends can join to but it's your power I need, after a lot of training though"<em>  
><em>After getting over the fact that he just spoke more than she ever known him combined with the shock that he was talking to her sunk in and absorbing the information she said<br>"I think it's a really good idea and I've been needing a lot of training for a long time, here come we need to set up camp anyway it doesn't look like Inuyasha will be waking up for a little while"_  
><em>He nodded.<em>_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_A few months later… Sesshomaru said,  
>"Kagome, this one wishes to do a blood bond with you, you have become very important to this one"<em>_  
><em>She smiled "I would love to Sesshomaru"<em>  
><em>He smiled "Your kit wants to be your own flesh and blood as well so he will join as well"<em>  
><em>She nodded tears in her eyes and hugged him, he awkwardly returned the embrace she said "What about Rin?"<em>  
><em>He tensed saying "If this one was to try the demon blood would overrun her mind and she would go mad"<em>  
><em>She tightened her grip on him to say she understood his pain, he briefly tightened his. She read in a youkai book that canines and felines both craved physical affection and love to have their loved ones close and to hold them so when he nuzzled her neck she responded and did the same thing surprising him. She giggled at his shocked looked and said,<br>"When is it to take place brother?"_  
><em>He looked pleased at her words saying "Tonight"<br>She thought about something "OH and brother"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I would like it very much if you could stop talking in third person and talk like everyone else"  
>He hesitated "I'll try"<em>  
><em>She nodded and took off yelling "Sango we need to talk now!"<em>_

_Later that night after the ritual was done she looked like a different person yet the same, she had six long black fluffy tails with a red tip at each, streaks off sliver in her hair that now ran down to her knees, her ears were pointed like Sesshomarus ears, she had long sharp claws and fangs, and her blue eyes had bits of gold and green, she now had curves in all the right places. She smiled, now a full demon she looked at her brother and kits faces filled with joy. Sesshomaru held her and her kit in her arms. The only drawback was that Sesshomaru was now about ten times more protective of her, and while she thought it was sweet it was also highly annoying, she got used to it pretty quickly, the only problem she really had was when she wanted to go home._

_*End flashback_*

She said "Please I'll be back in two hours and I won't go far from the well ok please Aniki I'll give you a nice long ear rub when I get back"  
>She saw his will crumble and he sighed "You know what will happen if you don't come back…"<br>She nodded and hugged him, happy, she jumped down the well. She smirked to herself _use his weakness against him and you shall pass_ She giggled at the thought her tails twitching in mirth.


	3. Chapter 3

(I decided to remove a few people from the story if I try I just know there will be way to much craziness, and I want to go into detail into the plot itself instead of having to keep up with so many different people at once, for another story I might but for now i'm kinda exploring how things will go this is the chapter that will probably change that most.)

(Again I do not own the Inuyasha world or any of it characters I do own Aki, Takeshi, Tora, and Ryo THAT'S ALL!)

She rushed out and there stood her father in all his glory, he smiled at her "Welcome home little one"  
>She stood there tears in her eyes and ran into his arms, overwhelmed with joy at seeing him, she cried not being able to see or talk to him since she fell into the well. She looked up into his eyes and thought off something "Why aren't you freaking out about my new appearance?"<br>"Kagome I could recognize you if you were a frog, you are my daughter and nothing will ever change that and you have a unique aura anyway."  
>"Dad why didn't you tell me those demons still lived? They're even in this time to!"<br>He sighed "You needed on find that out on your own unfortunately I wasn't even to tell you I'm a kami ether, by the way, that was pushing it"  
>She understood and her anger vanished as she understood where he was coming from he had pushed the rules he followed and set up and pushed a few almost to the breaking point to do so again would be very dangerous for her. His arms tightened around her before slowly putting her at arms distance,<br>"Any more and I'll never let you go" he said softly  
>"At the moment I couldn't care less"<p>

One story later…  
>He smiled at that saying "We have places to go and I can't stay with you for long afterward just enough to explain thing to you and your new pack, the one you currently have will go away for the most part… your brother will stay with you, the monk and the slayer will rebuild their village and have many kids, the half breed… will find love, your kit will have to go to a school to power himself up and grow stronger"<br>She nodded a little upset with it but ok with it because they will be happy, "What will my new pack be like?"  
>"That's for me to know and you to find out"<br>She frowned and nodded and pointed to her bag "I'm ready"  
>"Well then let's go gather your pack up… be warned I gave then modern clothes so you'll know who they are"<br>He held onto her hand and they were in a new environment surrounded them and in front of her was a dark brown short-haired demon with pale skin and deep dark blue eyes, his ears were pointed and she saw a fang poking out, wearing a modern white t-shirt with a white scarf draped around his shoulders and a loose yet tight pair a dark jeans. He had a few swords strapped to his waist, as he turned his head to them she saw he had a symbol in the middle of his forehead, It was a sun.  
>Her father said "Ryo are you ready?"<br>Ryo nodded and said "I can already feel the affects of the bond, you have not taken any chances for her have you?"  
>Her fathers eyes hardened as he said "None that weren't necessary"<br>Ryo nodded "I'm ready"  
>He father nodded "Lets go"<p>

She blinked again and they were in a different thicker forest, she looked behind her and she saw Ryo right there to her left. She looked back in front of her and this time there was a short wild golden browned haired demon with peridot eyes (look the color up if you have to it's a really pretty green like a new leaf) he had nine long fluffy looking foxy tails with a silver tip, wearing a green t-shirt and pants like Ryo's. He also had pointed ears and he was grinning his sharp-looking fangs glinting in the sunlight. He hopped down off of his branch nd she saw he also had a few swords strapped to his waist. Her father said  
>"Tora it looks like your ready"<br>Tora said "I am… I have been for a day or so and I'm loveing what I'm seein she is quite the beauty"  
>Her father frowned saying "Hands to yourself, you'll get your chance"<br>Tora pouted before smirking "When are we leaving old man?"  
>Kagome giggled as her fathers faced turned red before she said "<em>Daddy<em> I think I rather like him…" She beckoned Tora with one finger and he caught on immediately and was at her side pulling her in for a hug and she continued "He's rather funny"  
>Trying not to laugh at the many different colors and faces her father was making she turned to Tora and whispered in his ear and Tora sucked in a breath trying not to laugh, before saying "This little vixen needs to be roughly punished milord she is too sweet to say such things"<br>Her father glared at her and she felt the air tense up, she said putting up her angel face "Daddy is something the matter?"  
>Ryo chuckled saying "Raijin I think she has you beat"<br>Her father sighed but she felt Tora grope her butt… Oh he did not just do that... yep.. yep he did, she turned to slap him but he was already gone to far for her to reach and laughed at her. She glared at her father saying  
>"Ok now you can kill him"<br>Her father laughed out "You need someone to keep you on your toes, I think he will do just that."  
>She blinked saying "Your on the same amount of craziness Aniki is at"<br>Her father said "Just who is he anyway?"  
>She smiled "You'll find out, now onward!"<br>Her father had a gleam in his eye before he said sadly "This next one has proven himself to be in your pack but be warned he is a little intense"  
>She giggled "I was trained by intense I think I can handle it"<br>He frowned "Just be warned he and his beast are almost completely in tune"  
>Now wary she said "What kind of demon is he"<br>"A blue dragon"  
>She almost gasped blue dragons are known for practically living off of sex and blood they were masters of the water and ice and were extremely rare, the little information anyone had on them was that if they hold themselves off from having sex for more than six months then they would lose their power and die, that and they crave blood more than any other demon, and they were very elusive and that was all that was known about them. She thought about it before saying "I wouldn't mind if they don't mind my group as long as they refrain from killing to many people I don't mind"<br>Her father now looked at her and she explained "Aniki told me that every demon needs to kill some more than others and that's why they attacks villages it's ether that or fuck like there's no tomorrow, that creates a balance between the to, there is ether one or the other, a blood bath is easier for low ranking demons because bed partners are hard to find for them"  
>Her father arched a brow "And he higher power the demon is?"<br>"The truly powerful live off of sex and they don't have to eat food at all in fact the higher the power the less food you have to eat, but however as a drawback once they find their soul mate they have a powerful urge to mate with them as soon as possible and the higher their power is the stronger the pull is"  
>Her father nodded "Very good you have a good memory and these demons here can you identify them?"<br>One of her eyebrows raised up in a Sesshoumaru way, and she said "Ryo is a elemental demon I can't quite tell what type, Tora is a silver kitsune and a earth neko, both of them are super powerful… Ryo is the strongest I've ever met besides you Daddy"  
>Ryo smiled at her saying "I'm a fire elemental, I'm the best in my field, and at lightning, I have a finer baser control of just about everything."<br>She smiled "That's really awesome!"  
>His smiled widened "I thought so"<br>Her father sighed "Come we have a few more stops to make"  
>They nodded and again they were in a new place this time in a wide field covered in the blood of lesser demons, was a tall short blue haired red eyes demon with long claws and fangs. He had huge beautiful blue wings, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a white jacket in black jeans. He looked straight at her and she felt a chill travel down her spine, his red eyes looked crazed. She hardly had time to blink before he was before her his hand tilting her head up. His gaze was searching before he said<br>"She is better in person old man, she will do just fine and yes I agree with the terms you set before me I have settled my blood lust enough for about three years if I need it, I will not need another in bed for about two years if need be"  
>Her father nodded "Just remember the terms Takeshi"<br>Takeshi nodded before dropping his hand saying "I will not wait long for her old man"  
>Her father sighed "I just ask for time Takeshi"<br>Takeshi nodded again "She will have it"  
>Her father said "Ok next stop will be our last stop before we go to our new home"<br>Kagome blinked and almost gasped as in front of her was a tall short black haired demon with two white stripes in his bangs pointing in different directions, he had golden eyes, and he was wearing a long black trench coat that ran down to his knees and had black jeans on with black gloves and a sliver bracelet, had had a scythe in hand and a sward strapped to his waist. He looked her over saying "Beauiful she will do very nicely the others seem fine"  
>Her father smiled "Yes they are Aki, ok lets go to our new home"<br>They were all now in the feudal area by the well. Kagome looked around looking for ah there it is. A red blur attached itself to her yelling out "MAMMA!"  
>He started crying blubbering out "I though I'd never see you again"<br>When she had soothed Shippo down enough she asked him "What do you mean I was gone for a few hours at most"  
>Shippo looked up saying "You were gone for about three weeks"<br>She felt chills go up her spine and she weakly asked "Aniki?"  
>"He's gone berserk and trying to find a way to get you back here"<br>She felt even more chills and muttered "Aniki gonna kill me for this… no he'll never let me near the well again, and he'll never let me leave his sight for who knows how long"  
>Shippo said "You better call for him Inuyasha is with him, I'm guessing it'l take him about ten minutes to get here"<br>She paled "Hes gone that far?"  
>"Yep"<br>"I'll call him now, back off a little I'll need to be loud"  
>Tora tried to take Shippo and failed the kit wanted to stay by his mama. She took in a deep breath and howled as loud as she could startling the surrounding area. She waited as the howl traveled the distance and she heard the answering howl and the command in it to stay right there. She almost felt the anger surrounding it and knew she was in even deeper shit when he got there then she thought of something and really did shiver. Aki came to her first and asked her "His beast will be in control when he gets here"<br>"I know, his beast won't hurt me but he might try and fight you guys… no he would kidnap me"  
>"He's smart?"<br>"Generally, but when it come to pack in danger well not so much, his instincts are more in control there"  
>"A inu?"<br>"Yep"  
>"Your in trouble"<br>"Yep"  
>"Want any help with him?"<br>"I think I got it"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yep"  
>She heard her father chuckling, before saying "You have five minutes little one"<br>She put on her brave face even though she wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and said, "Um can you guy back off and hide your aura the best you can? I'll need a bit a space"  
>surprising her they did as they asked and as five minutes ticked by she saw a small dot in the sky rapidly growing bigger before growing smaller. Sesshomaru landed and she found herself in his arms, she toned down her fear as she saw his eyes were completely red. She returned the embrace saying "Aniki I'm sorry I scared you so much"<br>He whimpered before growling saying "Never again are you to leave my sight"  
>She clutched at him holding him tighter saying "I was aware of only a hour going by Aniki, my father has found me new pack members"<br>His hold tighter on her almost painfully and he said "You belong to my pack"  
>"I do Aniki"<br>She knew the trick to calm him down but also knew that if she did it now he'd be pissed, so she said "I know I have a lot to explain and trust me, both me and my father will explain you will get your answers"  
>He sighed and leaned back his eye back to golden and said "Fine now who is it that you have brought?"<br>She smiled "Come on out guys it's over"  
>As her new pack realize their auras back out again and step out her brother tightened his hold and growled at them. Ryo and Aki rolled their eyes at his behaver, Tora and Takeshi smirked at him, and her father grinned at him saying<br>"So this is the man that is now my son"  
>She felt her brothers confusion and said "That's my father, over there is Ryo, Aki, Tora, and Takeshi"<br>She felt him stiffen and heard him say "Why is your father Kami? And why have you brought legends who haven't been seen in centuries?"  
>Oh boy…<p>

(YAY I have now put this chapter as rewritten! Now on to the rest… I told you guys that I will be rewriting this story)


	4. Chapter 4

(Here ya go people sadly no Inuyasha toment I do not own the In cast or their word but I do own any of the new characters you find in this story, an hope you enjoy it as much as the others)

(Ok I am finaly fixing my problem chapter and changing it as well if you guys think I should add Toga back in say so! Or he is not going to be in this story, again I do not own the Inu cast and world yadda yadda. Ok on with the fic!)

She was confused then he understood what they had just done, as she pulled out of his grip she felt him drape his mokomoko on her, the long thing drapped around her shoulders, it tighted around her and she understood why he left his tail with her, figuring this is what he would do, she loved his tail as it always kept her cozy and warm so she was quite happy and annoyed at the same time. She turn to her father saying  
>"Now you have some things you need to explain to me and my pack, why have you brought us all here?"<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hut

Kagome glared at her Father who sifted in his seat not liking said glare in the least. The others watched on in silence amused at the standoff, well almost everyone. Sesshomaru was still really grouchy and currently had Kagome in his lap, she shifted and leaned back into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed a little irritated at him but it vanished a second later as her father said  
>"Kagome it's rather like this… because there is so much chaos in this world, in fact in many worlds. we needed to fix it so in order to do so you were created, we also needed someone to represent the kami themselves. So to combat the chaos and to bring peace to all of the worlds every kami put a little bit of their own soul and blood into creating you therefore making you all our daughter."<br>Kagome asked him "Why not do it yourselves?"  
>"Because we would cause even more destruction and when we left things would just be worse then when we started, our influence goes to the elements not to the things that live here after all"<br>She took in a deep breath and said "Just what is it that I can do?"  
>"Anything"<br>She blinked not understanding what he was implying, at her look he explained a bit "You can control and master any element, be any kind of demon, master any kind of magic, well and anything else you might have to learn how to use."  
>Still trying to comprehend that she could do things something came to mind "If I could then why can I only use miko powers"<br>Her father smiled a bit "I put a seal on you to contain your powers, I also broke the rules a bit by teaching you a to master my own power, unfortunately I had to put a memory lock on your head about that"  
>Kagome smiled "That sounds like you"<br>He smiled back at her and she asked him "What happens now?"  
>"Tonight when you fall asleep your seal will break unleashing everything that has been stored, because of this you will sleep for seven days and nights while you train your new powers"<br>She groaned saying "So when I wake up I'll have to train my body right?"  
>"Your body will also grow stronger as you progress so have no fear, it will just be as if you were just sleeping after a rough workout, remember this is only so you will know the basics of what you need if you wish to become stronger then that you will have to train yourself. When you do I will be there to make sure things run smoothly"<br>She nodded again very much dazed at the new information and asked him "That explains a lot"  
>He paused in his explanation and she stared and nodded for him to continue "Anyhow to also create a balance for you, you require a soul mate, however there was not only not enough time to make you one so we simply have bound the strongest best male to your soul and you to theirs"<br>She stared feeling something was left out "And?"  
>"Your power will only grow over time so we made it so the higher your power the more soul mates you will have"<br>Trying her best not to have her brain shutdown she took deep breaths, her brothers hold on her kept her mind clear and she said "Ok what else?"  
>He nodded "Also everyone that we picked up here is your soul mate. You will continue to gather your soul mates as you travel across time and space and between worlds and such…"<br>At her wide eyed stunned gaze he said "But have no fear you have a long way to go before that happens…"  
>He was caught off guard when she threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his jacket. He breathed a sigh of relief he was scared that she would outright reject him because of all of his lies to her.<br>She sighed "What is my weakness?"  
>He also sighed "You are not untouchable you can still be hurt, and your blood will be like the heavens themselves so you will be hunted fiercely by lower things lust wise and otherwise"<br>She nodded and clutched at his jacket harder, then sighed out a "I'm ready"


	5. Chapter 5

Her father said "I know… and you don't want to wait"  
>"No"<br>He nodded and laid a hand on her forehead "It will be painful little one I'm sorry for that my angel"  
>She nodded and smiled "It'll be worth it I know it, I'll always love you daddy"<br>He nodded not trusting himself to speak, he pushed out a bit of his power and she was sleeping. He sighed "I can only be there if she calls for me, even I have far to many enemy and they will want to turn her against me"  
>Ryo said "Raijin wouldn't they try and kill her?"<br>Raijin shook his head "No try would not want her dead… that much power? No they would use her in every way you can imagine and more so keep a sharp eye and ear out for her"  
>Sesshomaru said "We will keep her safe, she if dear to us as well"<br>Raijin smiled "Thank you, I will rest easier knowing she is well loved like she should be"  
>Takeshi smiled "The pull is strong old man and if I'm anything to go by the others feel the same thing" he pointed to Ryo "I feel sorry for the flame puff there he must be in some serious pain"<br>Raijin smiled "Ryo you're the head Alpha here with you being the strongest male and good luck she'll only get better, Aki you're the next one, and hmm Takeshi your next and Tora you're the last Alpha"  
>Shippo asked Tora "Hey Tora what do they mean?"<br>"Powerful females don't feel the same lust or mating pull that us males do"  
>Shippo nodded before saying "And what is lust and mating?"<br>At several glares Tora said "You'll know when your older"  
>Shippo sighed before saying "Well I need to head off to school will you guys take care of my momma?"<br>Tora smiled "Here kitsune promise"  
>They tuned around and Tora wrapped the tip of his tail to Shippo's, and when he felt the kit do the same they shook tails. Shippo smiled at him and with one last hug to his mother left. Raijin smiled "That's my cue and Everyone here will stay with her, have no fear for your lands Sesshomaru they will be left in good hands"<br>They all nodded and Raijin said "You will be there to give her hope, give her everything I expect no less"  
>They gain all nodded and with that Raijin left giving Kagome one last soft look and was gone.<br>Takeshi grinned sending the others a chilling look saying "I call frit dips on Kagome"  
>Ryo snapped "It doesn't work that way <em>dragon<em>" the fire in the pit flared back to life making Ryos face look dangerous. Not backing down to the challenge Takeshi said  
>"I will not take orders from a <em>flame<em>"  
>Aki spoke up "She is sleeping dragon watch your tong"<br>Takeshi growled at him saying "She will not wake_ bird_, Raijin put enough energy in there so we could see who the head alpha is"  
>Tora snapped "<em>Dragon<em> watch your place we are all alpha here, Ryo is just the head"  
>Takeshi about to snap at Tora stopped himself and growled out eyes flashing "Watch your back neko"<br>Tora narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything Ryo said "Enough we will go in order of rank, and she will also chose herself"  
>Tora thought of something "If you're a fire elemental then why aren't your eyes red?"<br>Ryo sighed saying "I have no idea why but they only turn red when I'm pissed, lustful like hell, or when my beast is front like the rest of you"  
>Tora said "Yo Fluffy you seem awful calm there"<br>Said fluffy glared and said "I can't do anything about it my beast is thoroughly submissive to the four of you and I know that if I fight you I will lose…"  
>Tora smiled "Badly to"<br>Aki sighed and said "Ryo will you hold her the entire time or will you let us have a turn?"  
>Ryo said sternly "I will leave her in your care Aki if I need to leave, my best and I want to scout the area… Sesshomaru can we trust that you will keep her safe?"<br>Sesshomaru nodded saying "I'm one of the most powerful demons in the lands there aren't many threats that I can't handle. If there is danger I will call"  
>Three others nodded and stood up Ryo carefully placed the girl in her brother's lap and they walked out.<br>Tora stopped and the others looked at him and Tora said "I will look for my remaining pack, they are clever so I doubt many have been slain"  
>With that Tora ran off, Takeshi said "I had a group of bandits, no doubt they are still living I will search for them and keep them close, when Kagome wakes we will take about living arrangements and such"<br>He flew off and Ryo looked at Aki. Aki shrugged "I have a clan that needs to be found I told them I will come back with many new allies"  
>Ryo nodded "Go on ahead, I never really formed anything so I will stay here with her, I have a large base that could easily hole a thousand men without much trouble, we can have that as an outpost."<br>Aki nodded "Perfect, I will go find them… I should only take a day or so"  
>Ryo nodded and Aki flew off quickly.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(Hell yah! Two chapters! This is for the many readers out there who love this story! This one is awesome long!)

**Tora pov **

Tora jumped from tree with enough speed to be a blur, he carefully sniffed out his old friends and when he got there he was shocked. There was a powerful monkey demon daiyouki in his spot. Tora took craeful inventory in the shape his clan was in, they were starved and bloody their body filled with wounds and it looked like they got little to no sleep, while the new leader was slim but healthy. Enraged he felt his other personality ready to come out and he debated wither or not to let his other side out and thought about it. Yes the man will die and his clan will be in better shape. A dark smile spread onto his face as his dark side came out slightly. He dropped down and he saw his clan see him and recognize the state he was in. He said  
>"I have come back and I intend to kill the beast who did this to you"<br>The monkey demon stood up growling out "Who are you to challenge me?"  
>He smiled and his clan backed away quickly clearing the path for the two. He let his aura out completely and the monkey demon paled as he said<br>"I go by the name Tora, you might have heard of me"  
>The demon whimpered before drawing himself up saying<br>"How dare you break my spell…" Tora and his clan growled at him and the demon flinched and preparing to jump Tora jumped before the monkey could and he wrapped his claws around his neck, and the others tore both his legs off. The scream of pain was quickly cut of as Tora ripped open his windpipe the blood spraying all over him. The still alive demons eyes widen as Tora stood up his hair dripping in blood along with the insane spark in his eyes was making his look like a devil. Tora chuckled and said  
>"I have a new base for us and I have found my soul mate, we will camp there in the forest around the village and you guys can draw his blood in any way you wish. The food there in plentiful." The others nodded glee shining in their eyes, one came up to him saying<br>"It's good to see you again Tora, it's been boring without ya"

**Kagome Pov**

She opened her eyes and saw many people there. She smiled at her fathers and mothers saying  
>"It's good to see you my family" They smiled at her a few with tears in their eyes. She said<br>"I'm ready for my training, and if you don't mind I would like to know a little about the mates I have currently"  
>All but one vanished and the woman smiled and after hugging her said "Izanami is my name child, I will tell you about them, I will go in order of their rank." Kagome nodded and the woman slimed grimly<br>"Ryo when he was born had such a great power it lashed out among anyone and everything, his parents not knowing what to do sealed his power for the twenty years he would need to grow and be able to control his power. The spell broke one day and awash in power he destroyed everything in a ten mile radius and made a powerful home in it. After years of struggling he learned how to use and control his powers a demon found and taught him how to read, write, weapons, magic, and war. After his teacher died of a humans sword he hunted down the men and killed him after he was found for seven days. Years passed and many demons challenged him for his home as it could snugly fit any and all army without being cramped as it also had other benefits witch were only rumored to have. Over a set of many years he grew in his powers and mastered each and every one of them he discovered that if you are a elemental you can use any element if you focus a feat he shared with no one and no one else has discovered. He grew lonely and when he made a friend he was wary and rightly so, the 'friend' tried to kill him one night and Ryo was enraged at the betrayal. Said demon managed to flee and Ryo gave chase, along the way he learned how to fit in at just about any enjoyment. He adapted and after killing his traitor of a friend he headed home. He earned himself man names and when he was asked for battle and when convinced he turned to tide and the side he fought for won within seconds. The most common name he has is Shi o moeru, or Jigoku no ikari. (For those of you at home who have no flipping idea what those to names mean are Flaming death the first one and Hell fury the second one) when he enters his heat he must fuck a female he has no choice about it, the pain would kill him if he didn't so when he knows the time is near he would catch a girl and other then that he never has anyone.  
>Kagome frowned and said "Isn't he lonely?"<br>Her mother smiled saying "He has you, don't be surprised he will most likely be at a distance and rather clingy to you and fact all of them will be that way, they might not know you but they already adore you Kagome"  
>She paused then continued "Aki… has the best upbringing, his parents were wise and taught him everything he needed to know. When he was about ten in human years his parents were killed in by a band of snake demons with a low ranking dragon leading it. He was even then more powerful then them and killed them. After morning his lost family he formed a clan of his own. They went about fighting in wars and because he is a rare black phoenix he controls pure and dark energy. He mastered the powers and mastered the sword and scythe and became a master with the knife. He earned himself many names most were known by Kokushibyō (Black death), Koi kage (Dark shadow). With the names he installed fear into the hearts of many he became cold and distant even to his clan. He doesn't trust easily, but with you it will be much easier. I'll spare you on the main gory stuff on his life it's tragic enough as it is"<br>Kagome nodded before saying "Why are you telling me their life story?"  
>"Because dear they would never tell you otherwise"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because one they don't wish to scare you, and two you know guys it's hard for them to open up and I'm only telling you what they are most uncomfortable with so you can get you know them better for yourself, shall I continue?"<br>Kagome nodded and her mother smiled grimly saying,  
>"Takeshi… is a good lad considering just really, really misunderstood. Because he is a rare blue dragon Takeshi is born with lust, bloodlust, and the power of poison, however he was also born with the power over blood, air, water, and shadows. With so many conflicting powers he was easily overwhelmed if he was emotional, his father had a short fuse and Takeshi often got beaten whenever he tried to play each time it triggered the boy to meltdown and even more beatings. Years went by and the cycle would continue, Takeshi learned to control his powers faster and better making him a bully target for the others kids as they were angry that Takeshi was so much better. An outcast at the school and his own home he turned to training his mind and body, one day a wise old demon saw him and saw the potential Takeshi had and taught him everything he knew. This caused Takeshi to expand so rapidly that in ten years he was at a level far beyond his teachers and almost as close in power that his father was. When his father heard of his sons growth he was scared as he knew that he would die and of course the fact pissed him of so much that he killed his mate and everything in the castle. When Takeshi saw his mother and everyone he knew dead on the ground he lost it, his beast took over and met his father in a battle to the death. It lasted two hours before Takeshi saw an opening and took it. In one blow he injected his father with his more potent poison and within the next hour his father was dead dissolving from the inside out. Gone the next morning, he took off and formed a band of his own. They plundered and raided villages and castles alike, nothing ever stopped them, after a girl betrayed him he joined in when they raped a girl. So desperate in his need for touch he took girl after girl without thought, and killed every evil demon he found. Kagome understand this, he wants to be loved and he thinks that it will never find him so he does every one of those things out of pain, when he found out he had a soul mate he was stunned out of speech for days. He will for a long time be unsure of himself when it comes to you if you hear someone call him"<br>Kagome at this point was crying for Takeshi, crying for the pain he had went through and her mother held her while she cried understanding why she cried. Kagome said,  
>"When I see him I'll give him a big hug each of them"<br>Her mother said "Kagome I'd be disappointed in you if you didn't"  
>They exchanged a small laugh and her mother continued "Tora is a lot like Inuyasha Kagome, he is half of two things, earth neko and silver kitsune, because of that he has two beasts. He was banned from all different contact with the world and even as a little one he was hunted for. He was kicked out and bulled to any human village he went to and the demons all wanted him dead he learned and quickly mastered his powers. He is a master at the plants and the earth he has his own unique foxfire like your Shippo has. He formed a clan of refuges but several years later they were killed before his eyes as bandits came he barely left with his life. To deal with the shock he developed another side… a dark personality to cope with the pain and the anger. This other side hates everything, only wanting to kill, rape, and inflict pain on others. The other side shows only when Tora wishes it to or when he is in extreme pain. Tora formed another band of misfits and outcasts the only rule is to not bring in anyone who will endanger the clan if Tora himself is not there to protect them. Tora and his groups became bandits and powerful ones at that. He earned himself the name Dorobō no ō (king of thieves). And he himself passes the name onto the next a feat that has yet to come. His band became so feared all knew that if Tora ever left it would take many powerful things to bring his clan to work for any other demon it would have to take a Dai at least. Know that each and every part of Tora loves you and will never hurt you."<br>Kagome nodded saying "Wow this is… overwhelming"  
>Her mother nodded saying "I know it's a lot of information to take in"<br>Kagome nodded and said "I can think about it all later I'm ready for my training!"

(Sorry for taking so long to post this stuff up, for those of you who were with me from the beginning I thank you. I thank all of my readers and for those of you who have read this far I thank you these are the more boring chapters filled with lots of talking. Because I have gotten a lot of stuff explained I have set the story itself up and now I can move on to the fun stuff. Again I'm open to any and all suggestions I do keep this stuff in mind!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry guys for not posting sooner I got caught up in school)

**Takeshi POV **

He took another deep breath in, and continued to track down his elusive group, they had done well in hiding for that he was proud of them. As he ran his thoughts turned to the sleeping Kagome, then back to his clan he was almost there. Grinning he let of a loud roar and jumped into the camp. The now grinning demons tackled him and he tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Laughing he said "How long was I gone for?"  
>One of them said "I lost count of the years sir"<br>Not really caring how long he was gone he said "Anything of concern at the moment?"  
>"Nothing sort of the usual boss"<br>Takeshi nodded and pushing his clan off of him and said "I found my girl, and we are moving to a new location pack your stuff we're heading for Ryos place"  
>Everyone there paled and one said "The Jigoku no ikari"<br>Takeshi nodded bemused and then smiled "My new pack are Ryo, Aki, Tora, Sesshomaru, and Kagome"  
>One said "You met the Shikon Miko? (I think that's how it's spell tell me if I'm wrong)<br>Anther said "Aki, and Tora!?"  
>He said "Yep they are my new pack orders from Raijin"<br>That was it and his whole clan fainted. Not able to hold it in anymore he burst out laughing tears pouring down his face. When he was able to stop chuckling he said softly  
>"I can't wait to see what's going to happen after all it can't be much worse then what I've been through"<p>

**Aki POV**

Aki loved flying it was the only thing that could free him from the memory's of his past, he thought about Kagome and how she installed a feeling of peace along with the pain of being near her, Aki didn't know how Ryo handles it he himself could barely stop himself from fucking her right there on the spot! The still big pressure on his jeans weren't helping matters much, s his mind went to his clan his picked up his pace a bit he wanted to return to the girl and uncover the mystery's she held.

**Kagome POV**  
><em>Two weeks later<em>

She sighed, it had been two weeks, it went by so fast. She gazed at her family and turned to Raijin, she held onto him saying "I'll see you soon right Daddy?"  
>"You will little one, your mates are eager to meet you, they brought their clans with them and their clan are living at Ryo's place all at level two"<br>Kagome nodded pleased with what Ryo had done and said "I'll see you later my family I'll make you proud!"  
>With that she closed her eyes and felt herself return to her body in the world her mates lived in. The first thing she noticed was that she was being held by a very cozy warm person, not quite wanting to leave his warm embrace she snuggled closer and opened her eye to find deep dark blue eyes stareing back down on her. She smiled and said "Thanks for keeping me warm you make a very cozy pillow"<br>Mirth dance in his eyes and he said "Well I did train for it"  
>They both laugh a little before she asked him "Where is everyone else?"<br>"Causing propblems, Tora has been helping the village with plant and stuff, also while Tora pranks them. Takeshi is relaxing in his true form, Aki is out there flying and on the lookout for anything to big."  
>Kagome smiled before snuggling back down into his lap saying "I think I'll stay her for a while if you don't mind"<br>She heard what sounded like a groan and she said "Are you ok?"  
>"I'm just fine, I just have a very teasing temptress on my lap"<br>She blushed and hugged him saying  
>"Sorry, thank you for holding back while we get to know each other"<br>He sighed before holding he out so she saw his face, he had a small smile on his face and he said  
>"It will be worth it, and besides you have two weeks before my heat comes along anyway so I won't have that long to wait"<br>She blushed even harder and he chuckled and winked at her. She smiled again and hugged him tightly before carefully getting up saying "I'm going to talk with I have a strict order from myself to give out hugs"  
>He nodded saying "Takeshi is to the west of this village, Tora should be in the trees to the north"<br>She nodded and stepped outside and decided to find Takeshi first. As she was walking she caught sight of him, she waved to him asking him "Hey can we talk?"  
>She saw a rush of could and winds before in died down and in front of her was Takeshi in his human form. She smiled and took a step closer, seeing his smile waver a bit she reached for his hand taking it and jerked him to her enveloping him in a firm hug. Feeling him stiffen she said<br>"Relax can't I get a hug from you?"  
>"No… you can"<br>She felt him return the hug and she slightly held onto him harder. He relaxed and she took his hand in hers and tugged it along back to the hut she turned slightly to him saying "I have the necessary information to start our new life whenever we wish to, we have about a year before it's necessary"  
>She saw him smile and he said "A short amount of time but long enough for all of us to become firm mate with you"<br>She blushed muttering "And plenty of time to kick that dogs butt to hell and back"  
>"Who is it your talking about?"<br>She sighed before hearing a very familiar half demon charging at a smirking Tora she groaned and yelled "SIT BOY!"  
>With Inuyasha in a creator she left a stunned Takeshi behind and walked up to a laughing Tora, as soon as she was within reach Tora hugged her and she felt his laughter slowly die down before she returned his hug nuzzling his broad chest feeling a warmth hit her as she thought <em>home<em>. But it didn't feel just right almost as if summoned Aki flew down landing softly. Jumping out of Tara's arms she ran into Aki's outstretched ones and it felt right to her. She looked around and she saw all of her new pack around her smiling and she knew this was finally the beginning the part of the calm before the storm and she knew that when the storm hit she no they would be ready.

(There you go guys it might not be long but I've spared some time for my story.)  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(I'm going to add some yu yu hakusho characters mainly Yoko and Hiei, I do not own these characters, I'm going to have it as that Hiei is very young… a small six year old, and Yoko as both a rival for Tora as Yoko wants the title of the king of thieves)/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

(New chaptor for you this time with lemons with a side of lemons later on lol *Evil laugh* wow gotta stop doing that… well enjoy! Sorry and thank you for waiting for the next chapter!)

**Kagome POV**

Kagome found herself on the ground before she had time to even think about her next move. Ryo had his mouth around her neck his fangs poking at her skin and or the first time she saw that he had a pained face with sweat covering his face. He opened his eyes and she saw his eyes were pleading, she knew that this was her last chance to say no but she couldn't put him through that kind of pain and what he said next shocked her  
>"I thought I had two weeks when I first met you and even then I wanted to fuck you, claim you, to love you… so much that I almost lost it. It got better as I got used to the pain of being near you and not able to touch you, your touch made the pain lessen and increase at the same time. I have six days left before my heat begins, as you make it come faster right now, please don't tease me or you <em>will <em>find yourself being fucked on the nearest patch of ground"  
>She felt her spell down overpower itself and she felt Ryo stiffen atop her and she weakly said "Sorry, the spell overpowered itself"<br>To her surprise Ryo groaned and he inhaled deeply and then it hit her he lost himself, he growled a low deep growl and the feeling down south grew. Before she knew it they were both naked and his next growl sounded almost pained but thoroughly smug. She felt him at her entrance and she felt his stop and she hated the fact that she put him through such pain. She smiled saying  
>"It's ok"<br>He looked at her in shock before all glimmer of his normal self was lost. With one thrust he was inside and pumping at a powerful pace, the explosion of feeling overwhelmed her and she cried out and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryo had put up a barrier what kind she had no idea. A he kept going she saw tears slid down his face and she automatically put her hands on his face making him look at her, she might not have known him long but she already loved him… loved all of them and she put that love to the forefront of her mind and she leaned up to kiss him. In that one point her world exploded into new sensations she saw flashes of Ryo's memory of where he killed his family and the helplessness he felt as he could do nothing to stop it, and the grief behind it, then a beautiful girl who tried to kill him and the pain it brought him to kill her along with the rage of being betrayed. She felt a few of her memories being scanned and she sighed relived as the one thing she wanted to be left alone was left alone. As the kiss deepened she felt her world piece itself back together bit by bit. Ryo sped up his pace and she saw stars in her vision, he lean his head to the top of hers and she felt his soft pants. Deciding to try a trick one of her friend told her about she tightened her walls, she was rewarded with a hiss and a growl and he went to demonic speed. Not being able to feel anything else or thing of anything else she felt herself coming closer to an invisible line and she felt Ryo coming closer to his own at a rapid pace. With one hard thrust to hilt he they both came with a roar, she saw his fangs were elongated but that he didn't do anything. As they both came down from their sex high they stared into each others eyes entranced she saw his eyes turn back to blue and the slight widening of them. She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand saying  
>"Thank you, I'm sorry that I teased you so"<br>She pulled his head down so her own head was near his neck and said softly "If I had known…"  
>She trailed off as a tear trailed down her face as memories surfaced and disappeared, replaced by this magical time as it should have been. Ryo grumbled out<br>"Why do you cry little one?"  
>She felt his soft lips on her cheek and she instead showed him what happened showing him the awful memory. His rage was instant he let out a roar of pure rage, flames and lightning danced around the air. She whimpered and he seemed to tuck in all of his rage and calm down, he kissed her nice and long before he drew himself out already ready for more but he didn't he said<br>"I will not make you go through such a memory again"  
>She reached out her hand for him looking at the ground saying "That was a long time ago, besides what happened here… it helped that memory go away… to help me forget about what happened"<br>She missed his look of shock and she felt his arms go around her in a protective embrace, returning the hold she heard him say  
>"Then I'll wash it away and you'll never have to think about it again"<br>"I know you will"  
>They held onto each other and he said in a dangerous tone "The next time I see the mutt of a half breed I'm going to beet him into a bloody pulp and thank him afterwards for the opening he gave to us"<br>She couldn't help but giggle and he chuckled. They shared a smile and Kagome sighed saying "We better get back soon…"  
>"We have no need of it this is a time barrio your family said I can use it only when it concerns you or is of utmost importance"<br>"What does it do?"  
>"It makes it so on the outside time has literally stopped and in here we have free range to do anything we want for however long we want give or take"<br>At her raised eyebrow he said "It will depend on the situation we are in, for this I would say it will last as long as we wish it to"  
>She grinned slyly and said "Good I've been wanting so one on one time with you"<br>She cuddled closer and pressed herself against his hard on ready to round two. He laughed saying  
>"Your playing with fire"<br>"The best fire there is"  
>He stared at her before saying "Your brother said that you used to be a human… a miko"<br>"I never judged like most of the other mikos and monks, besides Sesshomaru… he trained me and adopted me into his pack Shippo to"  
>"Why aren't you scared of me?"<br>She knew he would ask this but didn't think it would come so soon, she said  
>"Why would I be scared of you?" She caught one of his hands and fingered one of his claws saying<br>"That your claws are sharper and tougher then anything found on this world?" she then dropped the claw and kissed him and rubbed her tongon one of his fangs and quickly ended the kiss before he could respond to it and said  
>"That your fangs are just as sharp? The amount of power you hold that could easily kill so many people even the ones you care for?"<br>She knew that she just hit a really old painful sore spot and continued saying "That you know so much? Why should I be scared Ryo? I know what you are, I know what you can do, I know how powerful your words and opinion are to all of demon and humankind. I don't care about that… yes it's a part of you and I respect that part in fact I love it… because the world is not ash… it means you have a good heart. It means you care about the world enough to help it in the past. Ryo… this is what I care about, you could be a weak human and I wouldn't care because that's not what I look for."  
>She put her one hand on his chest where his heart was, and the other on the side of his head and said "I care about who you are on the inside, and so far it has told me you are an amazing wonderful person."<br>He had his eyes carefully trained on her and she knew he was looking for any lies and half truths. She continued saying "Ryo your past might be filled with lies and distrust but trust me on this you are an amazing person, you are wonderful, you will go through such lengths even if it hurts… my mother told me a bit about each of you and what she told me lives true to what I'm saying right now. I'm lucky to have you with me Ryo"  
>She kissed him for added effect and also kissed his cheek and nuzzled him drawing herself closer. The effect was instant, she felt warm wet tears and looked up into his haunted face and cupped it in her hand, he leaned into the touched the tears streaming down his face, they quickly stopped as he gained control of himself. He held her close and said<br>"Thank you Kagome, I needed that"  
>She smiled saying "Anytime you have doubts or anything just ask"<br>She knew he needed time to think about things, and was surprised when her father appeared before with half a scowl, half and smirk of his face and said "Now is the time for the two of you to train together, get to know each other and enjoy each other without worry. This time bubble will last for a year, Kagome you will need to master fire, thunder, lightning, and have an even more basic knowledge of the other elements that is all for now, that we are in a much better place for you to train you may start your journey and Ryo… take good care of my girl or you'll find yourself fried"  
>Ryo smiled faintly and said "Will do"<br>Her father left and she said "I'm glad we have this time it'll be good for the both of us"  
>He nodded and grinned "Shall we begin your training from hell?"<br>She smirked "Ready when you are hot stuff"  
>He growls and before she could wriggle lose she found herself pinned to the ground with a red eyed Ryo who was defiantly ready for round two. She used a new trick by freezing time and unfreezing it free from his grasp, who know glared at her, she smiled and gave him the come hither motion with her finger and ran off squealing as she he caught her and pinned her again this time in wasting no time and rammed himself into her again and started round two.<p> 


End file.
